The Whomping Willow
by meniscus
Summary: rated for some panicked swearing. this is [somewhat] of a Snapefic. also has James and Sirus in it. about the prank. i think it might be a bit boring.


Disclaimer: I didn't invent these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Note: As I am sitting behind my computer I have no idea whatsoever about how this is going to turn out. A moment ago, it was going to be another poemyet I have feeling it may become a normal ficoh well, enjoy.

* * * *

1978

* * * *

"Fine, you want to know where Remus goes? I'll show you."

Severus smirked slightly as he followed Black down a stone corridor and out into the grounds. He was having a hard time believing that Black was actually going to tell him, no wait, even better, _show_ him where Lupin snuck off to every month. Severus's smirk grew a little bit nastier as he thought about how incredibly stupid these Gryffindors were. 

As they trudged out across the long grass and orange streaked sky, Severus began to notice that they were heading straight for the whomping willow. No, it _couldn't _be could it?

* * * *

"Alright, very funny, waste my time. Ha-ha-ha, I'm not an idiot, Black, and besides, _even_ an idiot can see, quite plainly in fact, that there is no way anyone can get through _that_ tree," Severus said irritably. Apparently, Black had merely taken him there in an attempt to see if he was about to try and get bludgeoned to death by the whomping willow. Frankly, Severus felt insulted that Black would _even_ bother with that.

"Well just listen, okay? Look, you're obviously right about going into it being suicide, _however_," Black grabbed a long slender branch off the ground, "if you push that knot there" Black poked it lightly with the end of the stick; the tree froze.

"Amazing," replied Severus flatly, doing an exceptional job (he thought) of hiding his surprise.

"No, not really," said Black with equal dryness. The tree unfroze and Black tossed Severus the stick. There was something in his eye that Severus found a bit unsettling, he wondered briefly if Black was smarter then he acted.

* * * *

"You should have seen him, he's totally took it!" Sirus was laughing so hard he nearly doubled over in the Gryffindor common room. 

"He did?" James sounded a bit dubious. 

"Yeahactually, even I was kinda surprised when he bought it, but oh wellhe's so cocky, he totally deserves it."

James blinked, a dreamy sort of spacey smile plastered on his face; he wasn't paying attention to Sirus anymore.

__

Yeah, maybe it will ease that prick's ego a bit. ButIf Snape goes in there, Remus will kill him

James jumped up, and bolted out the common room leaving a rather confused Sirus back in front of the fireplace.

* * * *

Under the faint stars and bright full moon, James pelted down the dewy lawn towards the whomping willow.

* * * *

Severus held his wand in front of him, going slowly and cautiously; keeping an eye out for danger in the dark cave he was heading into. In fact, it was hard for him to go much faster:

Every instinct he possessed was telling him that the cave was going to claps in on him and that he would suffocate. Severus shook his head frantically, trying to shake off the claustrophobia.

* * * *

Damnit! Why did Sirus have to do that? James wondered, grabbing a rock and aiming it at the knot so that it glanced of the right spot and froze the tree.

"Lumos!" he cried and ran into the hole without so much as a back wards glance.

* * * *

Severus was shaking by the time he managed to pull himself out of the tunnel. Almost limply he slumped against a wall, the mental and physical relief of getting out of the tunnel washing over him.

* * * *

"SNAPE!" James bellowed, hurrying down the tunnel as fast has could, praying he wasn't too late.

Suddenly, an eerie electrifying sound echoed through the night. Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up as he recognized it. 

The sound came again, this time a bit closer, Severus couldn't move, he just stood there, half hypnotized by the sound and half frozen with fear.

* * * *

"What the hell are you doing!" James barked as he jumped out of the tunnel as saw Snape standing stock still against the wall.

Severus turned to him, not even looking surprised, all the colour was gone from his face.

"What's going on, Potter, why is there a wolf howling?" Severus asked softly, his brain wasn't processing this properly.

"Does it matter! Get back in there!" James commanded.

"Black told me tha-thatRemus was-"

"WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!" James shouted, shoving Severus away from the door into the shrieking shack and towards the tunnel.

Suddenly, there was a loud snarl and bang, Severus's jaw dropped. "He's a-"

"IDIOT!" Yelled James.

Severus sent a smoldering glare at James "I'm not an idiot, I just figured out-" James saw Severus's eyes grow wide, he tittered slightly. James heard a low growl behind the door. He had picked up there scent.

"MOVE!" James yelled, grabbing Severus's shoulder and dragging him toward the tunnel.

"Oh noOh nononono, I am _not_ going in there again," Severus said in a panicked voice, suddenly putting his heel in the ground so James couldn't take him any further.

"What the fuck? You will if you want to live!" growled James, completely baffled that Severus, of all people, could be acting so incredibly dense.

"Absolutely not! There is no way in hell I'm going in there!" He cried, his eyes darting frantically over the dark tunnel mouth.

"But?" James started, then he noticed that Severus had begun to shake, there was something about his eyes that reminded James of a cornered animal. Suddenly, it hit him; Severus was claustrophobic. 

"Look, it'll be fine, I've gone through there loads of times, and you've already done it once, come on Severus, we've got to get out of here before he brakes the door down," said James, more patienly this time.

Severus swallowed, looking back between the tunnel and the shadows where distinct snuffling could be heard.

"Oh god," he mummered, swaying slightly on his feet before going into the tunnel.

"Good man!" James said, sighing with relief.

* * * *

Well, there you have it! Firstly, I would like to apologize for ending it there, secondly, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS, and lastly, please please please review ;0) thank-you. 


End file.
